


Шпаргалка

by son_karla



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M, бессилие слов, магия кино
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: просто и тупо списал, сдул сцену.в общем, попросту говоря: кто-то был так очарован сценой расставания Кая и Марка. всем в ней. как она, что. взглядами, малословием, деталями, цветом, тишиной, а главное – людьми.чудо кино. словами так нельзя.но все равно сунулся. ничего тут нет, кроме – набить буквы по кадрам. в заведомо полном проигрыше. ну и пусть, все равно больше делать ничего не охота.





	Шпаргалка

_«она бы покорно пошла за тобой..._  
_слезами смывая всю липкую сажу греха водой талою будто_  
_поцелуем цветя на губах, горя на корсаже алою буквой_  
_в пику их пуританской морали_  
_в обход всех навязанных обществом норм_  
_где-то в старом, песком занесенном серале_  
_уединясь и весь мир отправляя в игнор_  
_обнимал бы ее перед сном, полагая, что это судьба_  
_все могло бы сложиться вот так, но увы..._  
_ты ее проебал»_

  
  
Марк движется сквозь расчерченный геометрический параллелепипед кишки коридора в доме, где живет Кай, на этаже, где живет Кай, к квартире, где живет Кай.  
  
Он полон решимости, он целеустремлен, словно везет бочку вина: захочешь – не расплещешь. Куртка переливает затертости на плечах, будто налитая в стакан.   
  
Марк все решил, он несет им конец, финал, зэ энд: хватит, довольно, я сделал выбор. И конец этот, врученный ему когда-то, как доступ, как разрешение, в любое время – меньше пальца, тоньше газеты, легко помещается в трещину замка. Потому что Кай ни хуя не открывает, сколько не тренькай, а тренькать дольше… он может ждать только время, которого хватит на положить руки в карманы, обвести головой недокруг – всё. Поворачивает ключ, тот клыкает в горле двери и – впускает. Дом Кая открыт. Податлив. Пассивен. Готов на все. Ко всему. Один лишь Марк – не готов.  
  
Кая в доме как будто бы нет. И уверенность, желание поставить точку, освободиться - вдруг оборачиваются растерянностью. Она замедляет в пространстве. Снижает скорость. Человек стопорит. Шарит глазами. Глазами – пробитыми насквозь – сквозь полые дыры которых светят обои в доме Кая. Знает ли Марк о том, как разлиты его зрачки цветом на этих стенах? Кай знает.  
  
Он окончательно останавливается, когда находит. Спину, обернутую цементом толстовки.  
  
И выдыхает.  
  
Кай тоже выдыхает. Дым косяка. Чуть морщится. Смотрит куда-то. Слушает.  
  
– Что, черт побери, ты вчера устроил?  
  
Опускает голову. Виновато. Ожидая отповедь. Ибо я согрешил...  
  
– Ты совсем с ума сошел?  
  
Сошел ли он с ума вчера? Вчера ли?   
  
Он не отвечает. Затягивается еще.   
  
Молчание приглашает Марка. Марк расценивает его, как приглашение. Он ступает внутрь. Через порог. Переходит черту, которую вчера перешел Кай.  
  
И зовет его так, словно правда хочет услышать. Словно хочет поговорить.   
  
– Кай…  
  
Тот ведется на интонацию и поворачивается. Он все еще готов уступать.  
  
На лице его – роспись мазков, нанесенных искусным кулаком. Он не говорит ничего, пока Марк лихорадит своими простенками, считывая код этих синяков. Зная, где их мэйд ин.  
  
– Бля.  
  
Слишком много сожаления.   
  
– Раньше я выглядел лучше, да?  
  
Марк тянет руку, поймать это лицо, как будто он все еще может – ловить это лицо своими руками. Как будто – хочет. Кай уворачивается, промазывая подбородком по воздуху. Делает шаг вперед, к краю, упирается локтями в перила, принимает исходную позу. Упражнение еще не закончено.   
  
– Это Лимбицки?  
  
Злость, с которой Марк произносит имя, чешет ему кулаки. Чешет ли – все еще – это лицо ему яйца, вот в чем настоящий вопрос.   
  
Какая разница – отвечает Кай единым движением глаз и бровей, не открывая рта.  
  
– Вот уебище.  
  
Слишком много праведности.  
  
– Ты должен написать на него рапорт.  
  
Слишком много официальности.  
  
Кай лишь качает головой, чуть тянет с уголка губ... но это даже не улыбка, это что-то такое же короткое и никакое, как: улы- или -бнись, или – ага.  
  
– Да ладно, ты же знаешь, чем это заканчивается.   
  
Он поддерживает беседу, он идет вместе с ней, кажется, уже зная, куда клонит Марк, к чему Марк их клонит.   
  
И хлопает своими ресницами, кончики которых опалены солнцем, предлагая тому затянуться... потому что Марк положил локти на широкий как будто поребрик балкона, став так близко, так отзеркалив…  
  
Но он отказывается. Отказывается делить на двоих косяк. Читай – постель. И предлагает как будто бы самый верный из всех путей.  
  
– Может, тебе стоит перевестись в другое место?  
  
Кай сразу не слышит, не понимает, он прогоняет слова еще раз, они бегут у него по зрачкам строкой, только тогда – он их слышит. Он. Их. Понимает. Что значат эти слова. И говорит свои.  
  
– А как насчет нас?  
  
Как насчет нас?!  
  
Он злится. И ждет ответа.   
  
Скажи мне.  
  
Марк вынимает ключ.   
  
Марк кладет ключ туда, где только что были его локти. Может пятна от них еще не остыли. Кай смотрит, смотрит на этот ответ с «брелком». На Марка Кай больше не смотрит. Финал такой маленький. Едва хватит набить на нем буквы.   
  
Наконец, он отводит глаза туда, где нет никакого конца, где одна перспектива, и прямые там – сходятся.  
  
Марк отворачивается. Марк бежит от него.  
  
Кай снова затягивается.   
  
Он бросает тщедушный жалкий окурок вниз, через все этажи. Тот исчезает, теряется где-то еще до земли.   
  
Слишком много ничего.


End file.
